Naughty Girl
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: Grimm wasn't the type of girl to fuck on a whim, but Reid was definitely the type of guy to change a girl's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**I had intense Reid feels and I had to get them out somehow. Yeah.**

**Grimm is Shelley Hennig, so yeah. Okay, read on.**

* * *

Reid was walking through the house, smiling at all the beautiful girls scattered around. They all had red cups in their hands and were sipping on them as they grinded against each other and random girls. A few of them tried to get his attention, but once you fucked one desperate girl, you'd fucked all of them.

He walked over to the table with all the booze on it and saw an unfamiliar girl leaning against the wall beside it. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hand and took a long pull of it before licking her lips. She locked eyes with Reid and raised her eyebrows enticingly.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before. I'm Reid and this is my party," he said, moving up to her and whispering to be heard over the thudding bass.

"I'm Grimm, and this is the shittiest party I've ever been to, Reid," she replied equally as close to his body as she spoke.

He pulled away from her long enough assess her expression. Her eyes were dark and doe like, but her lips were pulled into a coy smile. She was just the right amount of naughty and innocent that made Reid want her.

"I can help you with that problem, if you'd like," he drawled, his eyes drooping lazily as he spoke. "We can go upstairs and I can show you how _I _really party."

She took another drink of the whiskey in her hands before sitting in on the table. "What makes you think that I'm that kind of girl, Reid?"

"I can turn any girl naughty," he quipped, smirking at the brunette. "And I don't think it'll be that hard to make you my bad girl."

His tone and words were turning her on more than he knew. It wasn't going to be long before she followed him upstairs. He moved forward again and took her hips in his hands. Her shirt didn't touch the top of her sexily tight jeans so his thumbs brushed the tender skin of her hipbones.

"What if I'm the girl to turn you naughty?" she smiled demurely up at him.

"I'd be delighted for you to try, but the truth is I'm already as wicked as I can be. Come on, let me turn you into a naughty girl," he whispered the last part in her ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue. "It'll be fun."

She moaned before she could stop herself and nodded, taking his outstretched hand. She followed him up the stairs and reveled in all the jealous girls watching her. She didn't know Reid, but judging by their looks he was greatly fawned after.

They walked to the end of a hallway and into an empty room. Reid turned on a lamp and Grimm was shocked by what she saw. It was his room, obviously, but it was cleaner than normal teenage boys kept their rooms. The walls were a deep blue color, almost black, and his bed had red silk sheets.

She heard the door shut softly behind her before her back was pressed against it. Reid had her caged in with his arms on either side of her head. He looked down at her and felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight. She had her bottom lip between her teeth and her doe eyes were staring up at him innocently.

He pushed her curls off of her shoulder and pressed hot, open mouthed kissed along her swan-like neck. A single bite was enough to snap her out of her trance, she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers.

Both of them were too dominant in nature to let the other be in control for too long. The kiss was hot and hard, making Grimm's knees weak and Reid feel lightheaded. He tore his mouth away from hers and yanked her tank top up over her head.

He kissed down along her collarbone, nipping at it harshly before soothing it over with licks. Grimm arched her back against him as she pushed him off of her. He gave her a curious look, but she ignored it and pulled both of his shirts over his head.

"You've got tattoos?" she breathed out, tracing over the one on his left shoulder. "That's so sexy."

She was kissing along chest and neck when he reached for the button of her pants. Grimm kicked off her heels as he pushed the jeans down to her feet. She took them off and was about to pull his mouth back to hers when he pulled away.

"Put you heels back on, it's hotter that way," he grinned, smiling down at her. "They make your legs look so fucking hot."

She grinned and bent over to put the heels back on and Reid took advantage of her position. She was wearing a black lace thong that made her ass look amazing. He reached out and squeezed it before slapping it a couple of times playfully.

She stood up and grinned at him playfully. "You want to play, Reid? I can play, too."

Grimm twisted him around and made it his back that was pressed against the door instead of hers. She then dropped to her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down. She dropped them to his feet and stroked him over his boxers. She leaned forward and licked the wet spot on them, making him groan in pleasure and thread his fingers in her hair.

She continued to rub him and look up at his eyes, biting her lip shyly. He groaned at how sexy she looked, down on her knees in front of him. Her breath was fanning across him and making it hard to breathe. Grimm reached into his boxers and cupped him as she pulled his boxers down.

"You're fucking killing me, Grimm. God, please," Reid groaned before he could stop himself.

Reid Garwin did not beg girls to suck his dick. He just pointed at one and she begged _him_ to suck his dick. There was something about Grimm that changed everything. He wanted her pretty little mouth wrapped around him more than he wanted anything. Well, except maybe inside of her sweet warmth…

"Well since you asked me so nicely," she grinned before placing a kiss on the tip. "I guess I can suck on it a little bit."

She sank down on him, keeping her eyes locked with his. He wanted to close his eyes and slam his head back against the door, but he had to watch her. He couldn't decide if he wanted to watch his dick disappear between her pretty pink lips or her doe eyes, they were both so fucking sexy.

Reid's fingers were cinched so tightly in her hair that it made her tingle. Grimm felt wetness dripping down her thigh as she started bobbing her head up and down on him. His eyes were black with lust as he bit his lip watching her. He was trying his best to not thrust into her mouth, but it was so hard because she knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

She pulled off of him and licked his underside, making him groan out loud and pull her up to her feet. His lips found hers and kissed her. His tongue licked all along her lips before slipping inside to play with hers. His hands were cupping her ass as he kicked off his pants, boxers, and shoes.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his bed, pushing him down on his back. She straddled his stomach and started kissing him again. He felt her wetness against his skin and it made him groan against her lips, she was fucking soaked.

Reid slid one of his hands up from her ass to the clasp of her bra. He undid it with a practiced ease that made her bite his bottom lip. He pulled his mouth away from hers, tossing the bra to the floor, before kissing down to her breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it until it pebbled under his ministrations.

"Fuck, Reid," she whimpered, sliding her fingers into his hair and arching her back.

He sat up with her astride his hips, pulling away with her nipple between his teeth. He bit hard enough to make her squeal out in pain and pleasure. He did the same to the other nipple, making her grind down on his erection. He thrust up into her, making her cry out.

He smiled before flipping her over onto her back. He kissed his way down her neck and bit her neck, marking her without thinking. He wanted other people to know that he fucked her, they shouldn't even try to do it better.

He grabbed her legs and spread them placing them over his shoulders. He pulled her fuck-me heels off and tossed them onto the floor by the rest of her clothes. Her thong was completely drenched and it made him throb. He pushed it to the side and slid a finger inside of her, making her arch her back off of his bed.

"I want you to look at me while I lick your pretty little pussy," he said huskily, breathing onto her and making her whimper.

She locked eyes with him and stuck out her full bottom lip. "Reid, please! I need you so bad, please, I'm so wet."

Reid had to physically restrain himself from grabbing his dick and relieving some of his frustration. "I fucking know you are, princess. You're dripping onto my sheets, fuck."

She felt like she was on fire. His tongue on her was the only thing she could think of, and she wanted it so badly. He smiled up at her, licking a swipe up her. She slapped a hand over her mouth to cover the scream, but Reid heard that it was his name.

That made him want to hear her scream again without the covering of her hand. "Don't cover your mouth. I want everyone here to know that I can make you scream."

He started working her clit with his tongue and rubbing her walls with his finger. He slid another one into her, moving them in and out. Her pretty brown eyes stayed locked on his as her fingers tugged on his hair. Her other hand came up to her breast and she started to play with her nipple, pulling on it as she watched Reid eat her out.

He parted her folds and sucked her clit into his mouth before licking patterns over it. He didn't know if Grimm was getting more pleasure out of this or if he was. He'd never really been one to _enjoy _going down on a girl, it was more of a way to shut them up before he fucked them. Grimm was completely different, he could spend hours with his head between her thighs.

Grimm felt her stomach knotting up as she reached her peak. She tightened her thighs around Reid's head and fought to keep her eyes locked on his. He removed his fingers from inside of her and used his hands to keep her legs spread wide as he devoured her. He sucked and licked with reckless abandonment until he heard her scream his name.

"Fuck, Reid!" she screamed, throwing her head back and holding his hair in her hand.

He licked her down from her orgasm before kissing back up to her lips. She was trying to calm down her breathing, but her desire to kiss him outweighed her need to breathe. Reid pulled her thong off as they were kissing and tossed it across the room, slipping his fingers back into her.

He pulled them back out and brought them up to her mouth. "Open that mouth and taste you sweet little pussy. I know you're good at sucking, princess."

Grimm wasn't big on tasting herself, but Reid made everything seem so sexy. She parted her lips and sucked both of his fingers into her mouth. She used her tongue over his fingers and licked all the taste off of them. Reid's eyes were coal black when he pulled them out, making her mouth pop wetly.

"I need inside of you more than anything," he groaned, reaching over into the nightstand and pulling out a condom.

She pushed him over onto his back and grabbed the foil package out of his fingers. Grimm prayed that this would be as sexy as she hope, and ripped the package open with her teeth. The way Reid's hands gripped her hips told her that it was just right.

She rolled the latex down over him and grinned. She gripped his dick in her hands and moved herself directly over him, biting her bottom lip as she sank down. He was so far inside of her and stretching her so much that Grimm groaned as she arched her back.

Reid realized as she took a second to adjust that he wasn't going to last as long as usual. He made a personal goal to get her off at least twice before he came. He knew that that wasn't going to happen with her riding him like she was. The sight of her gazing down at him and her tits bouncing was going to make him come undone way too fast.

The sight of her curls tumbling past her shoulders as she used his chest for leverage was almost enough to stay like that. He had to suck it up and reluctantly flip them over. She gasped as her back connected with the mattress and Reid smiled down at her.

"I can't be dominated for that long before I take control, princess," he grinned before placing his lips around one of her hard nipples.

She hooked her legs around his hips and dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her. She couldn't seem to lay still, every thrust made her squirm around. She wanted to get the most friction that she could from him. In her frustration, she slid her hand between them and started rubbing her clit.

Reid's eyes watched her hand moving down her body and grunted when he saw her touching herself. He batted her hand out of the way and took over. Grimm was moving her hips in time with Reid's thrusts to try and get herself to orgasm. She wanted it more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life.

"Fuck, Reid, I want to cum so bad. Please," she whimpered in his ear as he pressed his forehead against her neck. "Please get me there."

He grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. This caused a different angle of penetration and sent Grimm soaring off a cliff. She arched her back and pressed their chest together as she screamed. Her nails left angry red lines down his back, but he didn't care. He was too entranced with the thrashing beauty below him.

Her pretty brown eyes were closed and her lips were open in an almost perfect "o" shape. Her head was tossed back and she looked like she was trying to not cry. She had the sexiest orgasm face that he'd ever seen in his life and he'd seen quite a few.

He expected her to take a minute to recover from her orgasm, but she surprised him yet again. She flipped him over onto his back and started to bounce. His hands were pinned down by his head and her forehead was against his. He could've broken her grip easily, but it was hot that she was trying to control him.

She was still pulsing around him as she tried to move, but she kept gasping. She clenched around him as the aftershocks finally started to leave. Reid tore one of his hands out of her grip and held her hips tightly in his hands.

"I'm not going to last much longer, fuck. Grimm, shit," he tried to form sentences, but he was too far gone to.

"That's the point, naughty boy," she smiled, clenching as she pulled all the way off of him before slamming back down. "I want us to cum together."

Relief coursed through him as he reached for her clit and rubbed again. She bent down to his neck as she started to climb again. He couldn't help himself, he flipped her underneath him and drilled into her as they came together screaming.

His teeth sank into the place where her shoulder met her neck. To smother his cries, real men didn't scream in bed. Grimm's screams were so loud that he felt pure male pride course through him. Her nails broke the skin as they drug down his back and she arched up into him.

His hands were on her lower back, he held her close to him as he caught his breath. He rolled off of her and discarded the condom into the trash bin by his bed. Reid wasn't much of a cuddler nor was Grimm, but neither of them resisted holding onto each other.

Reid laid flat on his back with her head on his outstretched arm. He brushed a couple of sweaty curls behind her ear and kissed her forehead fleetingly.

"That was the best fuck I've ever had," Grimm breathed out.

"You _are_ a naughty girl, aren't you, Grimm?" he laughed, sliding his hand down and cupping her ass in his hand. "Or were you naughty just for me?"

"I've never had a one night stand before, if that answers your questions," she said, tracing patterns on his chest instead of looking at his intense blue eyes.

"So you're a good girl to everyone, but a bad girl just for me?" he asked with a chuckle. "That's so hot, shit."

Grimm just laughed before looking up at him finally. "I'm your bad girl, Reid."

* * *

**I hope you liked as much as I did. **


	2. Story Details

Okay, you guys, I was curious if you would be interested in a full story. Like, giving Grimm a back story and making her and Reid a "couple" or something. Leave a review with suggestions and tell me if you'd read it. Please and thanks :)


End file.
